Never Forget You
by rukiakou
Summary: The tsuki no senshi call Seiya from far away and ask for help. Usagi has an never ending dream and doesn't wake up from it. Seiya visits and promises to bring Usagi back, but the raven haired woman has actually other plans ...


_Okaaaay, this is my first English fan fiction. Thanks to Ranka for editing it! glomps Have fun reading it! _

_Author: rukiakou aka Sayuri-P aka seiya koibito_

_Song lyrics from Mariah Carey's 'Never forget you'_

**Never forget you**

A beautiful woman with long raven hair lay in bed, her eyes closed firmly. Suddenly her eyes flew open and revealed the dark blue of them. Her body and skin became transparent, her back arched and soon she found herself in another bed in another room. As she looked around slowly, still laying on this unfamiliar bed, her eyes met with a pair of dark red eyes.

"How was your travel, Seiya-san?" asked the woman, who was bending over Seiya. Her green-black hair didn't hide the mysterious sadness in her eyes.

"It was so fast…", answered Seiya and sat up in the bed. "Oh… My head is spinning…Thanks anyway, Meiou-san."

The tall woman smiled at Seiya "You know, time travel isn't as simple as many people think it is." Setsuna grabbed a long needle and sat down beside Seiya. "You'd better be healthy, because we won't accept disease-carrying agents near our princess."

Seiya shrinked from this sight "Come on, I'm healthy like hell! You don't have to do this!" Before Seiya could say anything more, the injection was in her arm and she let a yelp escape from her lips.

The senshi of air and the senshi of ocean went beside Seiya. There were a few moments of silence first. Michiru was the first to speak.

"So, how was your travel, Seiya?" asked the beautiful woman with the shiny green hair.

"It was a little too fast," Seiya answered with a smile.

"You'd better know why you're here." Haruka said coldly. "To save our princess. Then you have to go. I won't let you confuse her again."

"What do you mean by that?" Seiya smiled wickedly.

"You know what I mean." Haruka's eyes never met Seiya's. She opened a nearby white door and let Michiru and Seiya enter. Inside, two girls sat on the ground looking worried. The girl with long blond hair jumped up from her seat and ran to Seiya.

"Seiya, please help us!" Minako cried with tears in her eyes. "Help us get Usagi back!"

"She won't wake up. No matter what we do, she just won't wake up." Rei also stood up. Her violet eyes tried to hold back her emotions. Seiya looked at her for a moment or two before showing a slight smile.

"Don't worry, Rei-san," the raven haired woman said. "I'm sure I can bring her back." She herself wasn't sure about that, though. She wasn't sure if she wanted it. Seiya wanted to live with Usagi, and she dreamt of the day that she could finally do so.

Her eyes saw another white door that was closed. "Is she in there?"

"Hai, she is," answered Rei. "Mamoru-san, too. He tried everything to wake her up, but to no avail."

So he was in there, too. Seiya's eyes half closed. She had also come back to earth in hope to be with her Odango once again. She wanted to see her Odango smiling happily to her - and only her. Those thoughts were only childish hopes, Seiya knew this, but she didn't give up on them yet. She was in doubt that she would ever give up on Odango. She reached slowly for the door handle and stepped into the room. Inside she saw Mamoru kneeling beside Usagi's bed. Seiya's eyes fixed on the moon

princess for a while. Usagi's long blond hair was spilled all over the bed, her eyes were shut and her hands were folded above her belly. She was still as beautiful as

when Seiya had first met her.

Mamoru slowly looked up at Seiya. Yes, that's right, thought Seiya. Kneel before me and beg me to rescue your lovely girlfriend.

But Mamoru didn't beg Seiya to rescue Usagi. Instead he stood up and bowed before Seiya.

"Thank you for coming to earth," he said and gave his hand to Seiya.

Seiya shook his cold hand and then went to Usagi's bed to look at her small face. She stared at every feature of Usagi's face. So why should I ever let you go, Odango, and leave you in his cold hands?

Seiya slowly turned around, and looked at the tall man standing next to her.

"How long has she been sleeping now?" she asked, looking up at him. Even then, her eyes drifted back to Usagi's figure.

"Two weeks," Mamoru answered without showing any worries about his girlfriend.

"And what do you expect me to do now?" Seiya asked coldly. "I can't do anything but sit here and hold her hand, and I'm guessing you tried that already."

"That's correct."

"Damn you!" Haruka was ready to smack Seiya up against the wall. "You know what you have to do. You've been thinking about it since you woke up here, I know it. So why don't you tell us, and rescue our princess? You do love her, dammit! So rescue her from this endless sleep."

Seiya's blue eyes, now glassy, met with Haruka's.

"I know what I have to do, that's right." She looked at Michiru, Setsuna, Minako and Rei. "I could try telepathy, mind-reading... stuff like that. I only need to sing for her."

The others nodded silently, still looking worried about their princess. Seiya's eyes half-closed once again. Can I really hurt these people, just to get my own happiness?

_Kimi wo mamoru tame kono chi ni_

_Kimi to deau tame umareta_

_Mezameta shunkan mawari_

_Hajimeru PRISM_

_Kimi wo aisuru tame ni ima_

_Kimi wo idaku tame umareta_

_Uso mo shinjitsu mo_

_Subete jibun no naka ni aru ..._

When Seiya opened her eyes, she was standing in a meadow with many colorful flowers. She walked for a few minutes until she reached a river, in which a little girl was playing. Seiya made her way down the little hill, her eyes not leaving the girl.

"Oi, little girl! Are you having fun?" Seiya called over to the girl, who turned around at the sound of Seiya's voice. Seiya was shocked when she saw the girl's face. It looked like Usagi's.

"Hai!" the girl laughed happily and ran over to Seiya. "Who are you, oba-san?"

"Oba-san? I'm not that old, you know." Seiya smiled and kneeled down to the blond haired girl with those huge blue eyes. Did her Odango forget about her? Or did she not want to remember anything from real life? "What is your name, Odango?"

The girl frowned. "My name is not Odango! It's Usagi!"

Seiya laughed and sat down into the cool grass. "Odango suits you better, I guess," she said with a smirk. "Well, Odango, you certainly are cute, but don't you want to grow up?"

"It's good to be a kid. You can play all the time, oba-san," Usagi answered.

"You can call me Seiya instead of oba-san, okay?"

"Hai!"

"Don't you feel lonely playing all by yourself?" Seiya asked, watching the girl's face.

"When you have no friends, no one can hurt you," answered the little Usagi and sat down on Seiya's lap.

"I know what you mean by that, Odango." Seiya nodded. "But still, I want to be your friend. Don't you remember me? Seiya?"

"Seiya?" Usagi bowed her head and thought about the raven haired girl. "I remember a boy... who was called that..."

"That's right, but this boy was originally a girl. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember her ... Sailor Star Fighter, ne?" Huge blue eyes looked up again.

Seiya nodded. "Please go back to being the Odango I knew before. I miss her."

A light encircled the little girl and soon a grownup Usagi sat beside Seiya. Her closed eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head to Seiya.

"Seiya ..." Usagi began to speak. "I'm back."

Seiya smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she wasn't looking at Usagi "I'll stay by you, if you want to. We can stay here forever. No battles, no distance, no destiny, no friends - only the both of us. I'd be happy until the end."

I won't see your smile

And I won't hear you laugh anymore

Every night

I won't see you

Walk through that door

"I can't remember any friends," Usagi replied. Seiya looked at her with a confused expression. She thought Usagi would have won her memories back. She was wrong, though. Usagi remembered only her. This was what Seiya wanted actually - to have Odango all by herself, and now she had the chance to get what she was longing for. To live at Usagi's side forever. To take advantage of this whole dream. As she looked at Usagi's lovely face again, she couldn't help but feel regrets coming up inside her. Seiya couldn't do this to Odango - and to her friends. She personally would miss Yaten and Taiki if she stayed in this dream. The raven haired woman had to make a decision.

"Where's Mamo-chan?"

Seiya was in shock. Odango remembered that jerk? It couldn't be.

"Do you understand now, what I said to you the last time we met? I asked if I were not good enough. I said that I'd miss you," Seiya said.

Usagi shook her head "Tell me."

Seiya laughed sadly. You'll never understand. You'll never understand what it means to love you. You'll never feel the pain that I'm feeling. But when I feel unhappy because of this unrequited love, I only have to look at your face when you're with him. Your happy smile and face makes me happy. Seeing you happy is all that matters. And you can only be happy with him, I've realized that by now. A senshi could never take a prince's place. A woman like me could never replace your beloved one.

'Cause time wasn't on your side

It isn't right

I can't say I love you

It's too late to tell you

But I really need you to know

Seiya stood up and then looked down at Usagi. Her blond hair was shining in the sunlight. Her blue eyes questioning.

"We have to go ..." Seiya said and took Usagi's hand to lift her up. "All of your friends are worried about you. I'm sure they miss you. And I'm sure you also miss them, although you can't remember them at the moment."

Seiya took her arms around Usagi, pushed her nose into the blond's hair and smelled her scent for the last time in her life. Then a blue light surrounded both of them and they disappeared into the crystal blue sky.

No, I'll never forget you

I'll never let you out of my heart

You will always be here with me

I'll hold on to the memories

When they arrived in the real world, everyone hugged Usagi and welomed her back.

"Tadaima, minna!" Usagi smiled at her friends.

"Irasshai!"

Seiya watched the Senshi hug Usagi. It's better this way. Her happiness above my own, she thought to herself. She turned around.

Can you hear me

Wherever you may be tonight

Are you near me

I need you to be by my side

"Matta!"Seiya heard Haruka's voice in her ears. She looked over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to return to my planet. According to our agreement I have to go now," said Seiya.

Haruka looked at her with strange eyes. "Don't you want to see her? She'd like to see you again after such a long time."

"I guess you're right."Seiya smiled sadly. "But I just couldn't leave her then. I couldn't say goodbye like last time. So I'll return without saying goodbye to her. She won't remember I've been here after all. She has seen me only in her dream, you know."

The wind senshi remained silent for a while, then nodded in agreement.

'Cause I never said "Goodbye"

It isn't right

I should have said

I love you

Why didn't I just tell you

God knows I need you to know

Deep red eyes watched Seiya as she laid back on the bed. Setsuna checked some machines before Seiya could return to Kinmokusei. The woman with the long green-black hair recognized Seiya's sadness, knowing what the younger woman must be feeling right at that moment.

"You made a good decision."Setsuna looked checked some other machines. "A senshi can't be with her queen or with her king."

"What do you know?" Seiya wasn't really in the mood for lectures. A strange woman wanted to tell her what was right? This Sailor Pluto didn't know anything about her.

Setsuna stood beside the bed by now. Seiya realized that there was still this mysterious sadness in the other woman's eyes. A hand came up to Seiya's cheek to stroke it gently. Seiya was shocked for a moment. What the hell --?

"You long for her every moment. You want to be there for her every second. You want her to look at you like she does at Endymion. Even though you know she never will." Setsuna seemed to know every of Seiya's thoughts. Could it be ...? "For thousands of years you have to go through such longing and pain. But you can't turn away. You can't leave this place. Because you're bounded to protect this person. You also have to protect his beloved one. You desire the place and position of his beloved one ... But there's one difference. Sailor Star Fighter can leave this planet and try to forget her."

Somewhere I know you'll be with me

Someday in another time

But right now you're gone

You just vanished away

But I'll never leave you behind

In Seiya's eyes were tears by now "You're in love with ... him?" She didn't know what else to say. Setsuna nodded in response.

Seiya shook her head and smiled sadly once again "No ... I won't forget her. Never. And I don't want to. I'll hold on to the memories. My precious memories of her, my Odango."

Setsuna didn't smile back. Understanding was held within her red eyes. "Sayonara."

No, I'll never forget you

I'll never let you out of my heart

You will always be here with me

I'll hold on to the memories

... I'll hold on to the memories ...


End file.
